El hombre de la mascara
by ruby90zoe
Summary: Una loca idea muggle llega a oidos de la Directore de Hogwarts quien decide usarla para terminar con la rivalidad entre casas. ¿"Citas" rápidas a ciegas? Draco conoce a alguien, pero solo sabe su número... Slash-Drarry


**Disclaimer:** **Ningún Personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de J. R. Rowling** (si fueran míos las parejas del final serian muy diferentes y los muertos también ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** Es **slash**, o sea relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso dos hombres. Si no te gusta, ya sabes, no sigas leyendo. Drarry

Esta pequeña historia nació como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga casi hermana, disfutenla!

**Nota:** En un par de días me estoy cambiando de casa, asi que nose cuanto tiempo estaré sin conección, por eso no actualizaré por un tiempito, pero voy a aprovechar esos días/semanas para terminar con "Quiero que me ames" y a la vez comenzar con otra historia que me viene rondando asi meses. Este pequeño One-shot es un regalito de despedida y un no me extrañen que volveré mas pronto de lo que creen hahahaha.

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

La rivalidad entre las casas había superado el delicado límite hacia tiempo. Las riñas no solo iban en aumento dentro de Hogwarts, sino que se extendían hasta la adultez, generando despidos sin causas y en extremos más peligroso, misteriosos accidentes. ¡Incluso los ancianos intentaban golpearse entre ellos con sus bastones! Era un completo caos y el Ministerio no lo iba a soportar más tiempo, por eso ordeno a la directora de Hogwarts que solucionase el problema y ella encontró la solución en una vieja costumbre muggle... mas o menos...

El sistema era simple y las reglas sencillas, los tres últimos cursos de cada casa participarían en un conjunto de citas rápidas en el cual no verían la cara de su interlocutor ni ningún otro signo característico. Todos los alumnos usarían mascaras idénticas con el objetivo de que fuese virtualmente imposible saber con quién se estaba interactuando y así conocer a la persona no a la casa.

Las "citas" se realizarían cada sábado a la noche después de la cena y cada turno de parejas podría conversar durante 15 minutos. Cada uno tenía asignado un numero y el sistema impedía que miembros de una misma casa terminasen juntos. Después de haber probado todas las combinaciones de esa noche, se destinaria la ultima parte a que cada quien profundizara una conversación con aquel numero que le hubiera interesado. El experimento duraría cinco meses y durante ese tiempo el hechizo de las mascara prohibía revelar el nombre verdadero, al finalizar ese tiempo, los rostros se revelarían en público. En teoría todo muy entretenido y en la realidad un completo fastidio.

Draco Malfoy estaba maldiciendo en todas las lenguas que conocía, y en las que no, mientras se dirigía al Gran Salón. Las puertas estaban cerradas y fuera esperaba una pequeña multitud con idénticas capas negras con adornos borgoña y todas ellas hacia arriba terminaban en mascaras venecianas negras y doradas. En conjunto todos parecían formar parte de una grotesca procesión salida de viejo tapiz.

Las puertas se abrieron y al entrar Draco reprimió una arcada, estaba decorado con múltiples mesas redondas individuales para dos con manteles rojos y un candelabro en el centro, las sillas estaban forradas con terciopelo del mismo color y eran acolchadas, de todas partes colgaban pedazos de telas y sedas de diferentes tonalidades de rosas, rojos, negros y violetas. Dispersos en cualquier lugar se encontraban además montículos de almohadones con pequeñas mesitas ratoneras con velitas redondas y perfumadas. Draco iba a asesinar al condenado que le sugirió la idea a la directora y al desesperado muggle que la inventó.

Pasados los primeros 15 minutos, Draco se escabulló rápidamente a uno de los balcones, no volvería a entrar a ese lugar ni bajo pena de muerte. Su primera "cita" había sido el numero 57 y no habían bastando ni 10 segundos para que inmediatamente se diera cuenta que era una tejona, las mascaras podían ocultar colores de cabellos y timbres distintivos de voz, pero no disfrazaba la inteligencia... o la falta de ella.

Para su sorpresa había otra persona allí, su máscara llevaba el numero 23.

**-Menos mal, por un momento pensé que sería el único con dos dedos de frente.-** el otro sujeto habló muy molesto y algo en él le pareció familiar, pero con esa ridícula cosa no sabía que era. **-Le prometí a una amiga que lo intentaría, pero en serio, ¡esto es demasiado!-** abarco con una mano enguantada el gran salón.

Draco avanzó hasta descansar en la barandilla que daba a un jardín donde se veía juguetear a pequeñas hadas **-¿Quieren que seamos amigos o que salgamos con una familia en camino?-** ambos se estremecieron ante la idea. Lo que quedo de la noche siguieron conversando amistosamente, no coincidían en todos los puntos de vista, pero la otra persona sabia hacer valer su punto y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de convencerlo. Se despidieron cuanto la noche termino sin saber si se volverían a ver.

El sábado siguiente Draco volvió a acudir, pero paso de largo al balcón, esta vez estaba solo. Una parte suya se sintió decepcionada. Sin embargo, minutos más tarde apareció el 23 y saco debajo de la capa unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. El resto de la velada se la pasaron bebiendo y discutiendo diversos tópicos. Su interlocutor tenía un amplio espectro de conocimiento sobre diferentes temáticas y su opinión siempre resulta interesante y digna de debatir. Esa vez al separase prometieron encontrarse el próximo sábado.

Así fueron pasando las semanas y Draco encontraba cada vez más y más fascinante al número 23, no veía las horas de que todo esto diera fin y llegara la última noche, donde por fin podría ver el rostro que tanto le intrigaba.

El día esperado llegó y Draco se esmeró especialmente en su aspecto, por fin iba a conocer quien quiera que fuese que se ocultaba tras la máscara. Como siempre, _el 23_ llegó puntual y conversaron animadamente. Draco se iba impacientando cada vez más, ¿Qué hacia el reloj para tardar tanto en avanzar? Y a decir verdad no era el único.

Inesperadamente el experimento había dado resultado y eran varios los grupos que esperaban conocer los nombres de sus nuevos amigos. Sin la barrera de las casas, habían descubierto más de un aspecto interesante en las otras personas y ahora estaban más abiertos al resultado final, fuese cual fuese.

Por fin llegó la hora, hubo un murmullo apagado de capas al ponerse todos de pie y enfrentarse a aquellas personas que deseaban conocer. Draco casi saltó de emoción y se preparó, pero su interlocutor lo detuvo.

**-No voy a quitarme la máscara.-**

**-¿Qué...?-** fue un duro golpe para sus esperanzas y su cuerpo de repente se quedo sin aire. **-¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! Es parte de este ridículo experimento ¡Tengo que saber quién eres!**-

**-No.-** el _numero 23_ se alejo unos pasos de él **-Descubrí quien eres hace varias semanas y créeme, no quieres saber quién soy. Nunca fui de tu agrado. Realmente me divertí estos meses... Gracias, Draco Malfoy.-** unos gritos de emoción provenientes del salón distrajeron a Draco solo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que al volver la vista descubriera que _el 23_ había desaparecido.

Los meses que siguieron a la experiencia significaron grandes cambios para el colegio, los resultados habían sido positivos y ahora se veía a las 4 casas interactuando entre ellas de mayor o menor grado. Las mesas en el almuerzo o en la cena ya no eran exclusivas y se podían apreciar en ellas un variado colorido de uniformes.

Pero había un alumno que no disfrutaba del nuevo ambiente de la misma forma que el resto, no haber podido conocer el rostro de aquel chico lo había enfermado de la frustración. La sensación de que en realidad ya sabía quién era no dejaba de perseguirlo y lo atormentaba cada vez que se sentía fijamente observado o reconocía su risa en el alboroto de los pasillos o el gran salón, sin embargo esta siempre se detenía antes de que lograse identificar a su dueño. Había infinidad de personas que no le agradaban, lo cual significaba que había un sin fin de rostros posibles para su misterioso amigo, ¡hasta cara-rajada-san-Potter y la comadreja eran posibles candidatos! Incluso intento comunicarse por medio de lechuzas, pero ellas siempre volvían con el sobre intacto, _23 _no quería ser contactado.

El año escolar terminó y con él sus esperanzas de saber quién era. Esta había sido su último año en hogwarts para él y sus amigos.

El regreso en el tren fue silencioso y triste, a todos los de séptimo le dolía el saber que el año próximo no estarían aquí de nuevo. Estaban tristes por separarse de sus viejos amigos, y de los nuevos recién encontrados. Pero el más afligido de todos era Draco, ahora nunca lo conocería.

Se despidió de sus amigos en la plataforma y se desapareció rumbo a su hogar...

Casi dos años más tarde los rayos del sol sacaban rebeldes reflejos de su cabello que se mecían libre al viento mientras caminaba del brazo con su amiga Pansy y conversaba con Blaise. Se encontraban en una paradisiaca isla al sur de Grecia, un pequeño pedazo de paraíso reservado únicamente para magos. Esas vacaciones fueron propuesta por la alegre chica que colgaba de su brazo como celebración por sus respectivos éxitos en la universidad mágica y para festejar su compromiso con Blaise. No podría estar más feliz por ellos.

Le llevó bastante, pero terminó superando el incidente del _23_ como ahora se refería a él; solo hubo un momento en que su determinación flaqueó y creyó que nunca volvería a salir de ese pozo, y fue el día de su cumpleaños, cuando una elegante lechuza color caoba le entregó un bello presente que contenía una tarjeta donde solo se leia una cosa, un número que ahora despreciaba. Sin embargo nunca de despegó de ese sencillo, pero perfecto regalo.

**-Esto debe ser una muy pesada broma.-** Blaise miraba boquiabierto dentro de una cafetería donde se veían tres cabezas terriblemente familiares que disfrutaban de gigantescas copas heladas. **-¿Ni en este lugar nos libramos del trió de oro?-**

Pansy, más diplomática, agarró la mano de su futuro marido y siguió caminando con estilo, en lo que a ella concernía, nunca los había visto en su vida. Draco siguió su ejemplo y con porte aristocrático superó el pequeño local sin ser siquiera notado por sus ocupantes.

Mientras se alejaba, un sonido lo congelo en su lugar, fue girando despacio temiendo que se desvaneciera antes de verlo, pero esta vez no fue así. Lentamente una amplia y decidida sonrisa apareció en su niveo rostro.

Había encontrado al hombre detrás de la máscara, y esta vez no lo iba a dejar escapar.

**FIN**


End file.
